L'affaire de coeur
by cassiewright
Summary: Reprise de l'épisode 5 de la saison 2 avec une dose de slash pour la suite. OS.


La plupart des dialogues sont tirés de la série.

Pour prouver que leurs clients ne s'adonnaient pas à certains plaisir dans les toilettes d'un avion, Jared et Peter, dans une cabine de capacité identique mais transparente, prenaient des pauses du Kâma-Sûtra. Peter avait la parole…

- Amadeus, t-square, mary lou Retton, houdini…

Ils se font mal. Jared prend la parole en sortant comme il peut de la cabine de sur Peter.

- d'accord. Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, même si Marvin et Nancy voulaient s'envoyer en l'air dans l'avion en route pour Las Vegas, c'était impossible.

Peter, tout en arrangeant son costume, prend de nouveau la parole.

- vous voyez, mesdames et messieurs, la physique empêche n'importe quelle position dans les toilettes de Southcal Airlines.

- simple malentendu

Le juge prend la parole

- comme la fois où vous avez essayé de faire valoir qu'une boisson énergétique pouvait rendre fou. Les garçons, quand allez-vous apprendre que ces jérémiades ne font qu'obscurcir la défense de votre client ?

- c'est une question rhétorique ? demande Peter

-''obscurcir'' est un mot réel? demande Jared

Deux agents de police entrent, pour Peter et Jared ça signifie qu'ils sont accusés d'outrage à la cour.

- allez, votre Honneur, d'habitude vous nous avertissez avant.

- ça semble un peu excessif, vous ne pensez pas demande Jared ?

Les deux avocats tendent leurs mains pour qu'on leur passe les menottes. Mais les deux policiers s'avancent vers le juge Kohler. Il est en état d'arrestation pour entrave à la justice. Il est accusé d'avoir une liaison avec Margaret Pollock alors qu'il présidait de ses affaires. Il demande à Jared et Peter de le représenter.

Pendant ce temps là, au cabinet Infield & Daniels, Damien Karp, voyait un ancien ami de fac.

- Damien

- salut

Damien va pour lui serrer la main, mais son ancien l'ami le prend dans une étreinte rapide en disant

- les amis ne se serrent pas les mains.

- euh, ouais, d'accord. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, on était pas amis.

- après 20 ans, t'es toujours fâché au sujet de la cérémonie de printemps de Theta ?

- ouais, tu parles de celle où tu m'as cassé le nez…. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Lance ?

- d'accord, si tu ne veux pas d'un ami, que dis-tu d'un client ?

- j'écoute…à peine

- il y a environ trois mois, j'ai rejoins l'association gay de softball de Californie pour rencontrer des gars. Mon équipe a gagné le championnat, mais quelqu'un de la fédération nous accuse d'être hétérosexuels.

- attends une seconde.

- je suis gay Damien.

- non, tu ne l'es pas… quoi ? Tu…quoi ? Tu t'es tapé toutes les nanas du campus qui valaient des 8,9 et 10

- je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge.

- d'accord. Et t'as besoin d'un avocat pour… ?

- la fédération.

- récupérer ton trophée de la fédération.

- ils ne croient pas que je sois gay.

- d'accord. Bon, ben bonne chance. Je…je ne peux pas t'aider. Notre compagnie ne prend pas de dossiers frivoles.

- je n'ai pas lu que tu étais candidat au poste de juge ?

- ouais, quelque chose du genre.

- ça pourrait vraiment t'apporter de la notoriété parmi la communauté gay.

- et je pourrais compter sur toi pour leur soutien ?

- Damien, tu me fais sortir du placard, je les fais voter.

- d'accord, dis à ton équipe que quand j'en aurais terminé, la fédération aura la cervelle en compote.

Ils se serrent la main.

Au tribunal, Jared et Peter demandent au juge Kohler pourquoi il veut qu'ils le défendent car il les hait. Kohler répond

- derrière le cirque qu'est Franklin & Bash, je pense que vous avez un grand potentiel. La manière dont vous vous battez pour vos clients.

Lors de la réunion des affaires en cours, Peter et Jared, expriment leur méfiance par rapport à cette lettre anonyme qui dénonce le juge Kohler et le procureur Pollock.

Ce fut autour de Damien. Son oncle, le patron du cabinet lui demande comment ça se passe avec son petit ami de la fac. Damien se défend en disant que ce n'était pas son petit ami. Son oncle s'offusque en disant que les américains sont si coincés, qu'il avait déjà expérimenté un merveilleux réveil polysexuels. Damien ne veut rien entendre et explique le cas de lance. Malheureusement pour lui, son oncle veut être sur l'affaire avec lui.

Jared et Peter vont voir un homme en prison qui correspondrait assez à quelqu'un qui en voudrait au juge Kholer. Au départ l'homme est clame, mais sa colère monte. Il écrase le portable de Jared et se débat des bras des gardes en menaçant Jared puis les Peter.

Quand les deux avocats sont seuls dans la cellule

- c'est bon, tu peux dire qu'il t'a fait peur dit Peter

- je n'ai pas peur.

- tu me tiens le bras.

Jared regarde sa main agrippant le bras de Peter

- non, c'est faux

Du côté de Damien. Ce dernier apprend que Lance a été marié trois ans. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de Lance. Surtout que pendant l'audience, son ex femme dit qu'ils ont eus des relations intimes et qu'il était compétent. Donc en revenant dans les bureaux, Damien lui demande explication.

- j'en ai marre que tu te foutes de moi. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

- tu m'as démasqué, Damien. Je fais semblant d'être gay pour un trophée en alu.

- tu sais, d'où je me tiens, je vois exactement le même gars qui lançait des crachats à la fac pour avoir son record de retraits sur les prises.

- oui, et alors ? J'aime gagner

- ouais, ben c'est exactement cette attitude qui m'a conduit à l'hôpital avec un nez cassé et que tu as eus Amanda Morris.

- je t'en prie ! je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. On était comme des frères.

- et bien, maintenant je suis ton avocat. Et à moins qu'on ne trouve quelqu'un pour prouver ta sexualité, et pas un mannequin sexy en bikini si possible, on est mal barré.

- je n'ai pas à entendre ça. Je vais te dire. Une fois, j'ai essayé de dire à quelqu'un qui m'était proche, mais j'ai manqué de courage parce que j'ai cru que ça changerait tout.

- génial, on va y aller avec ça

Dans leur bureau, Peter essaie un nouveau costume quand son ex vient le voir car elle est le procureur dans la même affaire. Peter voit Jared arrivé

- tête de cul

- hey !

Jared regarde l'es de Peter

- grand-mère Janie !

Cette dernière répond

- tête de cul

- salut

- désolé, faut que tu partes. On a des trucs de défense de haut niveau.

- ouais, on va parler de toi. Dégages continu Jared.

- je suis partie. Dis à ton petit copain d'accepter le marché. Dis Janie à Jared.

Le duo Franklin & Bash, apprennent que la fiancée du juge Kohler, le procureur Pollock, le trompe avec le prisonnier qu'ils ont vu. Ils le disant au juge, mais ce dernier ne les croit pas.

Pour Damien, une révélation se fait. Au tribunal, il demande à remplacer Son oncle Stanton pour l'interrogatoire de Lance.

- est-ce vrai qu'une fois vous vous êtes battu avec votre meilleur ami pour une fille ?

- Amanda Morris

- et vous étiez si furieux que dans un élan de passion, vous l'avez frappé.

- oui, aussi fort que j'ai pu.

- exact. Mais cette rage n'était pas pour Amanda Morris, n'est-ce pas ?

- en effet, ça impliquait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas pu accepter la vérité.

- qui était cette personne ?

- je ne peux pas faire cela maintenant.

- je comprends mais malheureusement, vous êtes sous serment.

- toi. Je t'ai frappé parce que j'étais … en colère…car je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir.

Lance avait du mal à cacher ses émotions.

- merci Lance, merci.

Du côté de Peter et Jared, ils réfléchissaient à leur interrogatoire du lendemain. Peter jouait de la guitare, et un air en particulier, il comprit que Peter avait couché avec son ex. il était en colère.

Le juge Kohler arrive et leur dit que sa fiancée va le quitter.

Au tribunal, grâce à une petite ruse, le procureur Pollock en tant que témoin, ils lui font avouer qu'elle a une liaison avec le prisonnier et qu'elle a tout manigancé pour faire arrêter le juge Kohler.

L'équipe de softball de Lance a pu avoir leur coupe. Et le juge Kohler peut de nouveau exercer.

Le soir, dans les bureaux, Jared rangeait ses affaires, Peter l'ayant abandonné pour aller voir Janie. Voyant de la lumière dans le bureau de Damien, il entre sans frapper pour le taquiner sur son ''petit copain'' de fac.

Damien surpris par l'arrivée de Franklin, sursaute et fait tomber ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Jared le ramasse.

- l'annuaire de ton année de fac, tu deviens nostalgique depuis que tu as revu ton ex petit ami.

Damien ne répond rien. Jared le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- j'ai raison ?

- Lance était amoureux de moi, et je n'ai rien vu…pourquoi je te dis ça

Damien se lève et prend ses affaires pour sortir

Jared pose une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter

- allez, viens, tu as besoin d'un verre

- tu m'invites ? demande Damien

- profites-en

Tout deux vont dans un bar, un verre et une bouteille à la main, la tension un peu lourde, Damien prend la parole

- merci pour le verre, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami

- oh mon dieu, non, épargnes moi ça

Ils se regardent et se sourient. Damien boit une gorgée de son verre.

- je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si à l'époque j'avais su qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je n'ai pas bien réagit en apprenant qu'il était gay et…

- tu le croyais tombeur de jupon et tu apprends vingt ans plus tard qu'il est gay. Tu n'as pas rejeté le mec gay, mais l'ex ami qui t'a menti.

- peut être.

Jared le regarde et fronce les sourcils

- ça t'a fait quelque chose de l'apprendre ? Tu doute sur toi ?

- ça t'amuserait, Damien Karp gay, de son ancien meilleur ami

- il n'y a rien de drôle à être amoureux de son meilleur ami

Damien allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant le visage sérieux de Franklin.

- Bash et toi ?

- non juste moi

- mais je croyais…

- je l'aime, mais lui ne voit en moi qu'un ami. Je n'ai connu aucun homme. Je ne suis amoureux que de lui. Mais comme ça ne se fera jamais, je sors avec des filles.

- mais depuis quand ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Votre duo est si impec dans vos idioties, je ne te vois pas mal à l'aise avec lui.

- Peter est mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Rien ne doit changer cela, pas même mes sentiments.

Damien voyait Jared Franklin d'un autre œil. Si d'habitude il ne voyait qu'un avocat loufoque avec des méthodes bizarres, ce soir, il voyait un homme amoureux et rongé par la tristesse d'un amour à sens unique. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en sort en entendant Jared lui demandait :

- tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi il t'a choisit toi, comme avocat ? Il pouvait aller voir qui il voulait, mais il est venu vers toi.

Damien ne s'était pas posé la question, mais maintenant que Jared lui en parlait.

- tu crois qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour moi ?

- eh bien dans les alentours du cabinet, il doit y avoir, quatre ou cinq autre cabinets d'avocats, mais il est venu chez Infield & Daniels. Il doit bien avoir une raison.

Jared boit une gorgée de sa bouteille laissant sa remarque marquer Karp.

Ils se quittent une heure plus tard.

Jared rentre à la cave, le nom de leur immense appartement à Peter et lui. Ils y vivent avec Carmen et Pindar qui travaillent pour eux.

Peter était devant la télé.

- hey, tu étais où ?

- dans un bar, mais toi tu ne devais pas être avec Janie ?

- dans un bar ? Seul ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- tu devais être avec Janie, et je n'étais pas seul.

- alors pourquoi tu rentres sitôt et seul ?

- Damien avait d'autres choses à faire

- Damien ? Damien Karp ? tu es allés boire dans un bar avec Damien Karp ?!

- bonne nuit Peter

- Jared attend !

Mais Jared était dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à quelqu'un ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami, ça l'avait soulagé. Il espérait que Karp verrait l'importance qu'à Lance à ses yeux.

De son côté, Damien pensait à ce qu'avait dit franklin. Le seul qui pouvait donner les réponses était Lance. Il roulait donc en direction de son appartement.

Sur place après avoir frappé, il redoutait les conséquences de cette visite. Après avoir été invité à entrer, très nerveux, Damien faisait les cent pas avant de se lancer et de poser la question

- pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire pourquoi m'avoir pris comme avocat ?

Lance détourne un peu le regard

- j'ai besoin de savoir Lance

- je voulais te revoir. Je prenais de tes nouvelles par certains de la fac que tu continus à voir, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu voulais être juge. Mais les dires ne suffisaient plus. Et avec mon affaire, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi comme avocat, ainsi je pouvais te voir.

- tu…tu m'aimes toujours ?

Lance soupire, passant ses mains sur son visage.

- je sais que c'est idiot, mais… comme l'a dit l'autre avocat, je n'ai jamais eus d'homme, pourtant je suis gay, car tu es le seul que j'aime. Je sais que je n'ai…

Lance n'avait pu finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Damien se trouvaient contre les siennes.

Damien n'avait pas calculé. Entendre que son ancien meilleur ami l'aimait toujours et qu'il était le seul pour lui, avait brisé sa carapace. Il était aimé comme jamais il avait été aimé. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ça.

Encadrant de ses mains le visage de Lance, il approfondit le baiser. Lance, lui avait mis ses mains sur les hanches de Damien, rapprochant son corps du sien.

Front contre front.

- Damien, ne fait pas ça juste pour…

Mais de nouveau les lèvres de l'avocat lui avaient empêché de finir de parler.

- peut être qu'Amanda Morris n'était pas la seule raison de ma colère. Ou plutôt ma jalousie n'allait pas pour elle mais contre elle.

Dans un sourire, Karp prend de nouveaux les lèvres de Lance dans les siennes. Un long et tendre baiser, suivit de beaucoup d'autres au cour de la nuit.

Du côté de Franklin et Bash, Peter était contrarié. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Jared passe du temps avec un autre que lui.

Ne pouvant pas contrôler sa mauvaise humeur, Peter se glisse dans la chambre de son ami. Jared était allongé sur son lit, en short et tee-shirt, les yeux clos. Peter le trouvait adorable.

Peter s'était déjà changé en arrivant, il portait donc un pantalon de survêt et un tee-shirt. Il s'allonge sur le lit prés de son ami, qui ouvre les yeux en sentant son matelas s'affaisser.

- Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- il y a quoi entre Karp et toi ?

- pardon ?

- je te demande pourquoi tu es allé boire un verre avec Karp ?

- Peter, je vais boire avec qui je veux. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je bois avec Damien ?

- Damien ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Jared s'assoit sur son lit

- tu me fais une crise de jalousie

- oui !

Jared regarde Peter mais avant de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit, il se retrouve sous le corps de son ami, ses lèvres dévorant les siennes. Il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami, perdant pied dans cet échange. Mais dans un moment de lucidité, il repousse Peter.

- arrêtes, je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir, et tu as Janie.

- elle et moi c'est finit. Définitivement. Tu es bien plus d'un coup d'un soir. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois avec quelqu'un. Et si tu n'es pas prêt de moi, je suis mal.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jared qui embrasse passionnément Peter. Ce n'était peut être pas de l'amour que ressentait Peter, mais il ferait tout pour que ce le soit. Car Peter tenait à lui, bien plus qu'il ne l'espérait.

Le lendemain matin, en se croisant dans les couloirs de leur cabinet d'avocat, Karp dit à Jared, qu'il s'est mis au softball. Jared sourit et répond que le duo Franklin et Bash, a de nouvelles cordes à leur arc. Damien répond à son sourire. Peter arrive et pose sa main sur le dos de Jared et le pousse vers leur bureau. Il n'appréciait pas l'échange entre son homme et l'autre avocat.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, mais tout avait changé. En mieux, ça, ils pouvaient le jurer.


End file.
